Love and cats won't come when called
by mirespena
Summary: Love isn't an easy thing, but they're learning.
1. On beginnings

A/N: My first multi-chaptered fic ever. I take a moment of silence to be proud of myself.

This will probably die soon, but I wanted to try my hand at something that will actually challenge my 3-second attention span. I intended to write some more chapters before releasing it into the world, but, hey, maybe seeing it on my list will be enough motivation to keep it going on. [warning: It will most likely be plotless.]

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Title: Love and cats won`t come when called

Summary: Love is not an easy thing, but they`re trying.

Spoilers: no, it`s an AU.

Characters: Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, Rikichi, mentions of Ichigo Kurosaki,

Rating: T for now, will raise to M if I ever get the guts to write smut AND do it tastefully.

* * *

Spray. Rub.

Renji was fascinated.

Spray. Spray. Rub.

_Holy shit, screw that,_ he was _fucking mesmerized._

The man he was watching intently was doing what he always did when the clientèle was scarce – rubbing clean the already spotless counter. Renji`s gaze followed every flexing of his long, aristocratic fingers, every flick of the wrist, every muscle that tensed on his forearm when he applied extra pressure on the wooden surface.

_I`m a fuckin` stalker, born and blessed._

The guy was one of those oldschool waiters, with a long-sleeved immaculate shirt and a three-piece suit even in the most ungodly heat. Silver cuff-links and buttons. A tie. Perfectly polished Oxfords.

It was amazing, really, in this day and age, when bartenders and table attendants were crude teenagers with Metallica tees, ripped jeans and slimy hands.

But this man.._shit. _He was something different. He was oozing the scent of a forgotten era, when nobles still held tea dances, old folks still smoked cigars and went to horse races and beautiful women teased the male population by letting their ankles show from underneath their laced dresses.

Renji, who spent two thirds of his waking hours in front of hi-tech screens, watching bunches of digital info dancing around, found his aura intoxicating. Thus, he spent all his free time in this godforsaken bistro in the outskirts of Karakura Town, inhaling the presence of this guy like it _were fucking ambrosia._

_._

As a promising graduate of the Harvard Business School, Renji Abarai, broker extraordinaire, was put in charge with the Karakura branch of the biggest investment company in the country, Seireitei Asset Management. It was the opportunity of a lifetime, seeing that, for all its picturesque appeal and welcoming tranquillity, _nothing like the hustle and bustle of Tokyo, thank ya, whatev`r `s up there_, Karakura was a hotspot for financial transactions.

Renji, unlike his boss, thought the town was really pretty – surrounded by hills, but also close to the seaside, big enough to not get bored, although still small as for the people in the same neighbourhood to call each other by their names. Everybody was helpful to newcomers like him, his landlady was an absolute sweetheart ('Boss, I don`t fucking care. I`m not staying in the firm`s condos. Nope.'),plus, it was really bike-friendly, so he reignited an affair with his first love, cycling.

He discovered this place when he was biking aimlessly on the hills around Karakura, trying to get accustomed to the scenery. It was raining cats and dogs, his parka did zilch to keep him from getting soaked, his orange-headed assistant was driving him _batshit insane _and he had just lost a great deal of actions in a firm because _some dickheaded punk forgot to sell at the right time. _Long story short, his day was hell and he felt like complete and utter crap.

And then he saw it – the wooden sign imprinted with pink Old English letters – 'A thousand cherry blossoms'. It was really tiny, _nope, 'intimate' would be politically correct, _but it held a certain fascination to it. He pushed the sculpted doorknob and a bell gave out its dying moan, announcing his presence. A boy clad in a suit that was two sizes larger than his frame ushered him to a table and brought him a menu.

Renji got rid of his useless clothes and took the time to look around and inspect everything. Polished wooden furniture, _probably cherry tree. Hurr hurr hurr, go figure. _Silken_ (?)_ tablecloths, a glass display of the most mouthwatering sandwiches he had ever seen in his life, fine jazz music playing in the background. They were aesthetically pleasing, of course, but what amazed him the most was the fact that everything was pristine. Not a single stain on the tablecloths or on the hardwood floor. Not a speck of dust. No-thing.

And..._wow. Wow. Wow, sweet mother of all that`s saint. Stop the car, I`m fucking shocked. _

On the side opposing the entrance was a glass wall in an ashen frame and, past him, laid Karakura in all its splendid afternoon glory. _Holy canole, I can see my house from here. And the Seireitei Towers. Pfft, the place would`ve looked better without them. And damn, is that the Kurosaki Clinic? It`s..._

'aahr?' said a voice next to him.

'Wha`?' Then, in a desperate attempt to mask his upbringing and be civil, he corrected himself. 'I beg your pardon?'

The boy from before – apparently, his nametag read 'Rikichi' – let out a chuckle.

'I said "Pretty impressive, huh, Sir?". Man, I swear, you new customers are all the same, going 'oohs' and 'aahs' over the view. Uhh...with all due respect, Sir.'

Renji gave him a toothy grin and empathized.

'Ya don`t think it`s special because ya`ve seen it one too many times. But, damn, this is somethin` else!'

'I guess you`re right, Sir', he shrugged. 'Seventeen years of seeing the same thing every day kinda takes away the magic.' Eyeing the menu, he added, 'Have you thought of something to order, Sir?'.

The man was a bit taken aback by this.

'Ummm...huh...I dunno. Ya know what, I`ll let ya pick for me, how`s that?'

'Oh. Alright then, Sir. I`ll be back in a few.'

After ten or so minutes, he couldn`t actually tell, he was far too gone admiring the panorama, Rikichi returned with two plates and a cup of coffee.

'Here you go, Sir. The main dish is a French sandwich, it`s called croque-monsieur. Really, really good. Then, for dessert, taiyaki with raspberry sauce and a cup of coffee with two teaspoons of milk and three of sugar. Enjoy your meal, Sir!' Then he bowed respectfully and left him to his own devices.

Renji poked at the sandwich and took a tentative bite.

_Holy shit, it`s heaven wrapped in cheese._

After long mind-numbing moments, he finished the taiyaki _(perfect size, perfect shape, more than perfect taste)_ and the coffee _(how the fuck did he know exactly how much sugar to add?)_ and called for Rikichi.

'Listen, kid...Rikichi. My tongue. Is tingling. That was _the_ best snack I`ve had in my life. You`re a damned genius, you knew that?'

Rikichi blushed and looked down, his eyes tracing patterns on the hardwood floor.

'Ummm...Sir, I`m sorry, but the one who chose this for you wasn`t me. I`m really bad at guessing what the customers might like. But Byakuya-sama, see...He`s like a sorcerer or something. Like Harry Potter! No, like the Mirror of Erised in Harry Potter! He takes a look at you and knows exactly what you need before you can even imagine it. He`s really good, he`s the best at...'

The kid`s breath stopped in his throat when he saw that the man was laughing at him.

'Sorry, Sir. I tend to talk too much when I`m excited.'

'Naw. `S cool. You`re fun. So, Byakuya-sama, right? Hey, can you drop him a thanks for me?'

'Sure thing, Sir. He`s over there, cleaning the counter.'

Renji looked across the small room and his mind went blank. Behind the counter stood the most gorgeous creature that had ever walked the Earth. Almost as feeling Renji`s eyes on his body, he stopped the scrubbing and looked up.

Renji felt like drowning.


	2. On reciprocity

A/N: I can`t believe I`m doing this. I`m writing another chapter. Joy unto me.

Okay, firstly, I must apologise for any OOC behaviour from Byakuya. I try, really really _try _to keep him in character, aloof guy and all, but I think that, deep down, Byakuya is an overexcited and playful kid (Turn Back the Pendulum arc, Senbonzakura in the Zanpakuto rebellion), and I`ve tried to make this show in his thoughts and (sometimes) impulsive actions. And I suck at pompous speak, so, please, point out mistakes. Well, uh, not only there. Everywhere.

Also, people review and favourite stuff. I`m still trying to wrap my head around this. Thank you very much (:D)

And something utterly and ridiculously uninteresting, but very important to me: I`ve just bought two Bleach volumes: 24 (which has all the good things in it, including a picture of Grimmjow being sexy on the cover) AND! the Official Character Book 2, Masked. AND THEY`RE IN FRENCH, HOW COOL IS THAT.

On a sidenote, my A/Ns are getting longer and longer.

* * *

Byakuya was intrigued. Ever since they traded looks across the room, he has been stealing glances at the redheaded man. He was, indeed, very attractive. Tall, muscular without being disgustingly so, with long, scarlet-coloured hair that _had_ to be dyed and the deepest pair of eyes that he had ever met. When they locked with his own across the room, it felt almost as if a sledgehammer hit the back of Byakuya`s knees and he had to grip the counter in order not to let the gravitation get the best of him.

_And the tattoos. So...peculiar. _

Sometimes he could feel the man`s gaze on him, however, every time he turned around, the individual seemed to be extremely interested in the pattern of the flooring, in the leather binding of the menus or in his always almost-empty plate.

_Kami, the appetite on this man._

It was a busy day at the bistrot, busier than usual. Byakuya was faced with countless orders, patrons came and went, but the appealing stranger rested at his spot, a constant presence in the flow of clients. One by one, the hours passed and the people evacuated the space.

When the last customer besides himself left the bistrot, the interesting individual decided to leave his place next to the giant glass window and come over to the bar. His movements were unexpectedly smooth for such a muscular man, nothing hefty or clumsy about them, and Byakuya couldn`t stop looking. Yes, the man was incredibly attractive from far away, but, as he approached the counter and hopped on a stool in front of the bartender, Byakuya realized exactly how gorgeous the redhead was. His mouth refused to work and he felt his composure waver for a bit, his eyes engaging on a staring contest with the man`s russet ones.

'So, whaddaya wanna drink?' the stranger asked him after long moments, baring a gigawatt smile.

To say that Byakuya was startled was the understatement of the millennia.

Was this man making fun of him? Admiration was soon replaced by anger and his usual apathetic façade slid back into place.

'I am perfectly aware of the way in which I am supposed to interact with my clients, Sir.', he answered, voice bitter with just a hint of regret. _My mistake. This man is nothing but malicious and self-sufficient scum._

To his surprise, though, the man threw his head back, giving out a hearty laugh. It was genuine, _like pine trees and cherry blossoms and my koi pond in summer, like children`s games and musical masterpieces, innocent and mature and sweet and addictive. _

'This is fuckin` rich', the man replied, after his laughter dried out. 'Sorry. I`m not tryin` to mock ya. Just...Have a drink with me. My treat. Ya`ve been working pretty hard today.'

_So he has been watching me. Interesting._

'Thank you very much', Byakuya answered, 'but I have to reject your offer.'

The look on the man`s face was nothing short of impressive, an interesting mix between a scowl and a plea. Then he adopted a resigned smile and looked at the bartender with beaten puppy eyes.

'`S ok. I was takin` a shot in the dark.' He sighed and grabbed his coat, turning to leave. 'Thanks fer the meal. `Twas fantastic. See ya.'

Something inside Byakuya`s stomach turned into lava at the man`s expression.

_I do not want to let this man go. I do not want to let this man go._

The redhead got off his stool and started to walk towards the exit. Without giving a damn about maintaining his dignified appearance or the fact that he wasn`t much of a touchy-feely guy, Byakuya bent over the counter and put a hand on the man`s shoulder.

'I do not drink with the clients. It goes against my professional code.' Byakuya started, a slight, barely-there blush spreading over the bridge of his nose. The stranger turned and narrowed his eyes, as if he were trying to figure out the bartender. 'However', he added, 'should you desire to do so, you are most welcome to spend some more time at the bar.' Seeing the man`s hesitant look, he plussed. 'Beverages are on the house.'

There. It was out in the open.

_This is unacceptable. It was disgraceful and I have made a complete fool out of myself. He will probably laugh at me and...Oh. Oh._

The electric smile was back in full force.

'Sure.' the stranger answered and the bartender smiled and turned from the counter. Then, believing that Byakuya was out of hearing range, the man added a whispered 'Fuckin`A!' and reclaimed his place on one of the stools.

'So,' he started, grinning, 'what`s yer name?'

Byakuya arched an elegant eyebrow at the question.

'I am astounded. I thought that Rikichi had already told you my name.'

The man`s grin spread from ear to ear.

'Ha, he had. Kid gives out too much info. But I wanted ta meet ya properly. Ya know, common courtesy and all.'

'Ah.', the bartender said, leaving the conversation hanging. After a few moments of silence, the redhead held out his hand, introducing himself.

'Name`s Renji Abarai.'

Byakuya smiled and shook the tanned hand that he was offered.

'Byakuya.'

It was the man`s, _Renji`s,_ turn to raise an eyebrow.

'Just like that, huh? Byakuya?'

'With the proper suffix, yes. I believe it is sufficient for now.'

The redhead bared that gigawatt smile of his. 'Cool. Baby steps. I like that. So, _Byakuya-san_, how did you end up in here?'

'I sent in my CV and the owner decided that I am properly qualified.', the bartender replied.

_That laugh._ Byakuya was never a funny person, nor was he ever interested in being one. Until now, that is. It was something really special in Renji`s laugh that made him want to be the world`s greatest comedian just to hear it over and over again._ It is positively intoxicating._

'Okay, fine. How`d ya want this to go, then?' the redhead asked, mirth still visible on his features.

'Excuse me?'

'This bonding thing. How`d ya want it to go?'

Byakuya`s brow furrowed. Bonding?

'I do not _bond _with customers, Abarai-san.'

'Renji. But I want to get to know ya a bit, Byakuya-san.', the man replied, a mocking pout on his lips.

That was a new development for the bartender. Usually, there were individuals approaching him only to share their problems, an one-sided discussion he never enjoyed because he hated delving into other people`s private lives. Usually, they came depressed, ordered a strong drink and let their tongues loose, trying to find a bit of solace and understanding in a man that was unable to offer such comfort. Usually, they left satisfied, not because he was able to give them advice (for he never talked to them, just gave nods of acknowledgement here and there throughout their stories), but because they were too drunk to care and too happy that somebody listened. Never did they ask Byakuya something about _his _life for a change, and the bartender was content with this course of action, because his privacy was a most cherished thing in his life.

This, however, was new. Someone who actually wanted to talk _to _him, not _at_ him. Someone _wanted to know him_. It was a...pleasant feeling.

'Twenty questions?' Renji tried.

'I beg your pardon?' Byakuya asked, interrupted from his reverie by the redhead.

'I ask you somethin`, you ask me somethin`...', the man continued.

'Hmm.' the bartender pondered for a minute. 'I am a very private man, Abarai-san.'

Renji narrowed his eyes at the formal title.

'However', Byakuya went on, 'you may tell me something about you and, if I deem it interesting enough, you are allowed to ask me...five questions.'

'And if you don`t think it`s interesting enough?' the redhead asked, already considering the challenge.

'You get no questions. You must strive to keep my attention.' Byakuya stated, the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips.

'Cool', Renji grinned, then took a deep breath. 'Something interesting, huh. Let`s see...oh, I know, starting from the beginning. So, I grew up in the slums of Rukongai city, in a lawless district called Inuzuri...'

* * *

A/N: GAH, WAS THIS HARD OR WHAT.

I`m trying to prepare myself for the incoming finals and write fanfiction at the same time. Neither is turning out as expected. However, I have a new goal that _will _be accomplished, no matter what: a smutty GrimmIchi oneshot for 15.06. I can do smut. I know I can.

And Avengers fanfics. Lots and lots and lots of Loki love.


End file.
